


The Fedora

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minisaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Picard can’t find his fedora.





	The Fedora

“The opening plenary commences in five minutes; we must beam down.”

 

“I’m aware of that, Data, but I can’t attend a _Dixon Hill_ convention without my fedora.”

 

Data shakes head as he picks up the clothing the Captain has strewn over his quarters during the search for the missing hat.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Ficlets Day 7: “Cosplaying”.


End file.
